Setipis Apa?
by Ayazaka Miki
Summary: Orang bilang, perbedaan benci dan cinta itu kurang tipis dari sehelai kertas. Mampukah Len membuktikannya?/"Kau mengesalkan, pisang!"/"Dasar bawang buruk rupa!"/MikuLen/Oneshot!


**Setipis Apa?**

**Story (c) **ranZakura

**Vocaloid (c) **Crypton Future Media, Inc.

**Pairing : **Miku x Len

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **Romance

**Warning : **Abal, Ancur, Gaje, Typos, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

_Orang bilang, perbedaan benci dan cinta itu kurang tipis dari sehelai kertas. Mampukah Len membuktikannya?_

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, pisang jelek! Kau sungguh mengesalkan! Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?!"

Bentakan keras nan kasar dari seorang gadis _twintails _pada seorang berambut kuning yang diikat kecil begitu menghentakkan kesadaran sosok itu. Kesadarannya pulih seketika. Amarahnya tiba-tiba mendidih dan memuncak. Kekesalannya tertuju pada gadis bersurai _tosca_ yang ada di hadapannya. "Ada apa lagi, bawang?! Aku tak melakukan apapun, kau dengan enaknya membentakku!"balas si Kuning tak kalah keras dan kasar.

"Aku menyuruhmu menggunting kertas-kertas ini kurang dari 5 menit lalu! Bukan menyuruhmu melamunkan sesuatu! Kau ini... Merepotkan saja pekerjaanmu!"hardik si _Tosca_lagi dengan kasar. "Bawang, dengar. Umurku 17 tahun. Melamun itu hal biasa pada umur segitu! Kau kira kau bisa berhenti melamunkan Shion-_senpai_ yang tampangnya lebih bodoh darimu itu?!"tanya si Kuning keras kepada si_Tosca_.

Seketika, wajah si _Tosca_ memerah. "D-diam kau, pisang! Seenak pisangmu kau mengejek Shion-_senpai_!"sambar si _Tosca_ cepat. "Ow, ow... Putri Bawang ini marah rupanya, bila Pangeran Es Krimnya di jelek-jelekkan."sindir si Kuning sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Si _Tosca_ menggeram penuh kekesalan. "Pisang jelek! Kukira aku tak tau, bila kau menyukai adikmu sendiri? Dasar _incest_! _Sister complex_!"maki si _Tosca_. Si Kuning terkejut. "Bawang buruk rupa! Itu lebih baik daripada menyukai seorang _senpai_ bodoh hanya karena membantunya membawakan buku minggu lalu!"hardik si Kuning. "Lebih baik apanya?!"kilah si _Tosca_. Adu mulut yang sengit tak dapat lagi dihindarkan.

Hatsune Miku dan Kagamine Len. Dua pasang anak manusia yang tak pernah bisa akur kapanpun dan di manapun. Kuning dan _tosca_, siapa yang bisa membuat keduanya bersatu? Mereka bertolak belakang. Miku, sang peraih peringkat 1 pada semester 1 di kelas XI-1 dan wakil ketua OSIS yang sangat lembut dan ramah sifatnya. Len, si ketua OSIS yang sangat terkenal karena kekerenannya dan ke_-__shota_-annya, sifat berandalan, cuek, dingin, dan sulit bersosialisasi terlukis jelas pada dirinya. Semua orang telah mencoba membuat keduanya akur atau setidaknya, _neutral_. Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Kebencian dan amarah terhadap lawan telah memenuhi diri sepasang remaja itu.

"Kalau saja Lola-_sensei_ tidak memberi kita tugas untuk menyelesaikan proyek ini bersama, aku pasti bisa jalan-jalan bersama Gumi dan tidak berhadapan pisang pendek itu!"geram si _Tosca_—Miku tak jelas. Si Kuning—Len yang tak sengaja mendengarnya seketika menghentikan tangannya yang sedang memotong kertas. "Apa katamu?! Pisang pendek?!"ulang Len. Ia menahan kemarahannya. "Iya! Kenapa?! Kau memang pendek, kan?!"jawab Miku dengan nada tinggi. Jadilah, adu mulut yang tadinya sempat reda oleh kegiatan Len yang memotong kertas dan Miku yang sibuk menggambar pola, terulang kembali karena geraman Miku.

"Baik-baik, bawang. Aku memang pendek, puas kau!"pekik Len muak. Dia melanjutkan kegiatannya, menggunting kertas untuk dibuat hiasan. Raut mukanya menunjukkan kebencian yang sangat mendalam pada gadis manis yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Sementara Miku hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jemari lentik miliknya yang sedang menggenggam sebatang pensil digerakkan kesana-kemari. Senyum tak juga hilang dari bibir segarnya. Keheningan mengisi jarak antara sepasang manusia yang saling benci itu.

Orang bilang, benci dan cinta itu tipis bedanya. Kurang tipis dari sehelai kertas. Cinta yang terlalu dalam bisa menjadi benci karena rindu yang tak terbalaskan. Sedangkan benci yang memuncak tentu bisa menjadi cinta karena pikiran mengenai lawan. Tapi, akankah fakta itu dapat diterapkan pada si _Tosca_ dan si Kuning? Kurasa, kita hanya perlu menunggu. Lihat saja, waktu telah mengikat benang merah di kelingking milik si _Tosca_ dan si Kuning lebih erat.

Benar, kita hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi. Biarlah, waktu bersenang-senang dengan memainkan perasaan kedua manusia yang saling benci itu. Toh, pada akhirnya, keduanya juga akan sadar mengenai hal ini, bukan?

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_**#Pojok Author**_

Holaaa ; v ;

Maaf saya agak hiatus akhir-akhir ini. Sumpeh, ga ada inspirasi sama sekali. Tapi, setelah lihat-lihat gambar di Zerochan dan ngebaca fict-fict dari author ndewo lain, saya dapet suatu inspirasi. Pada awalnya, saya ingin pake pair Rin x Len. Tapi, jadinya Miku x Len karena saya kena demam MikuLen karena teman saya xD

"_Saya tidak memaksa readers untuk mengisi kotak review. Tapi, jika readers berkenan me-review cerita fiksi saya yang satu ini, saya akan mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada readers."_


End file.
